


A place to belong

by ajoy3



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:07:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29143467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajoy3/pseuds/ajoy3
Summary: “She thinks herself so grand.” The man sneered as Izayoi walked by, shoulders proud and gave forward. A lesser woman would have sagged under the weight of her kimono, but she had earned each layer, donning the weight like the true noble she was. Yes, the village men shot lewd looks her way when they thought she could not see, and the women gossiped and spread foul rumors, but none of that bothered her; rather it fueled her, giving her strength to carry on. She was highly born, the important daughter, once highly sought after, and her son would need to see her strong.
Kudos: 1





	A place to belong

“She thinks herself so grand.” The man sneered as Izayoi walked by, shoulders proud and gave forward. A lesser woman would have sagged under the weight of her kimono, but she had earned each layer, donning the weight like the true noble she was. Yes, the village men shot lewd looks her way when they thought she could not see, and the women gossiped and spread foul rumors, but none of that bothered her; rather it fueled her, giving her strength to carry on. She was highly born, the important daughter, once highly sought after, and her son would need to see her strong.

Stunning child; eyes that glimmered more beautifully than the sun, his hair a softer silver than then an artist could craft. Inuyasha was so young, but already such a fine boy. He looked out of the villagers, curious as to their lives and reactions, always eager to join in. They rejected him- and in truth she understood; her girlhood days were filled with stories of evil monsters ready to steal small children away when a parent wasn’t looking. How many times had a man, more gruesome than any beast, threatened to send her out into the forest and let her live by the demons mercy? If she had been given the opportunity to play with a demons spawn she would have fled in the other direction.

But that was then; having had no experience with an actual monster she could only go off of second hand stories. The villagers knew Inuyasha and at the very least, had a respectful awe of Toga; they knew her boy was a gentle spirit just looking for attention but turned their backs on Him anyway. Prejudice ran deep in the old timers veins and spread like a poison to the younger generations, infecting them with hatred and taking it out on her son. Izayoi wished it wasn’t so hard, wished Toga was here to help carry the burden and ease his way in the world. He would need a place to belong, and try as she might, his home did not seem to be with these humans.

Toga would have known what to do, known how to help smooth things between the demons and her village. Between the two of them, Inuyasha could have a place to call home.

Home. It was hard to return to her father, a disgraced daughter who had run off with demon scum, giving her best gifts away for free. She had several suitors, several offers but her father was holding out. He could never have guessed his beloved little girl would run off with the ethereal man in the wood. When she first laid eyes on toga she was trapped, caught in his web and taken in like a fool. When the dog demon pursued her she loved each day in awe that a man as magnificent and important as he would take interest in her.

So yes, she held her head high and on certain days, thought herself grand. She was hand chosen by the lord of the western lands, not for conviencd nor heir, but love.

“She laid with a demon.” The man spat her way, loud enough so that she may hear. Yes, she had- and she’s give up almost anything to do so again. She wore the insult like a badge of honor, refusing to acknowledge or greet the vulgar man. She continued on, proud as ever, lovely and serene as always. When she was alone in her room, alone with her son she would smother him with kisses, give him all the love he lacked from his kin. She needed to be strong, every bit the warrior his father was if they were to take shelter in this den of wolves.

He called to her, little arms draped in red reaching out, silently begging to be picked up. She leaned down and brought the small boy into her chest, squeezing tightly to reassure him.

She had to be strong, had to shoulder this burden. Eventually, someone would bend, see Inuyasha for the person he was, not the mixed lineage he shared. Over time those dog ears would seem normal, over time the fact that he was a yoikai was be accepted; she simply needed to stick it out and endure the ridicule now. It would pay off- She needed to make him a place to belong- even if that place was crushed between her two arms. Izayoi smiled as the little boy held close. Surely, He’ll belong somewhere, someday.


End file.
